The Stupid Teme
by bmsnakia361991
Summary: Sasuke and Naruto just keep fighting and Sakura just wants them to get along. Sasunaru. yaoi. boyxboy.


**Summary: **Sasuke and Naruto just keep fighting and Sakura just wants them to get along.

**Warnings:** Yaoi (boyxboy)

**Ratings:** T

**Pairings:** sasunaru

**A/N:** Ah! Yet again another story! Oh how wonderful! MY inspirations is coming back! Enjoy the story! And read the others!

* * *

**The Stupid Teme**

"The stupid teme! He's always making me look like a complete moron!" Naruto yelled loudly at his 'future' girlfriend, Sakura. Sakura, who had been sitting beside him at his favorite restaurant, Ichiraku, simply sighed. This had been going on for weeks. True, Naruto and Sasuke always fought, but lately they couldn't even go two words without yelling. It was getting so bad that Naruto would pull her away to rant and rave about Sasuke so much that she herself didn't have time to even say two words to him. Boy did she miss Sasuke.

"Naruto, you _are_ a moron. You don't need Sasuke's help to look like one. You achieve it all on your own." Sakura said monotonously. She was quickly growing tired of the arguing. Why couldn't they just get along? It would make things so much easier.

"But SAKURA! He made me look even worse today!" Naruto yelled out moving his arms up and down to emphasize his point. Sakura sighed again. It really was getting dull.

"Okay, what did he do this time?" Sakura asked out of habit. She'd had to deal with the same thing for the past month. Everything Sasuke ever did to Naruto was never that bad. A few jokes here and a few beatings there, but never anything as bad as Naruto makes it sound like. She had begun to just tune Naruto out when he started his ranting. Her mind drifted back to her lovely Sasuke, nodding every few minutes to make it seem as if she was listening. He really was perfect with his ivory skin, coal-black hair, and his matching coal-colored eyes.

"…said I couldn't keep up! So I…"

Oh those cold eyes, yes, they were cold, but so gorgeous. So very gorgeous in their darkness.

"…cheated to make me lose! Then laughed…"

And his hair, she just knew that it would feel just like velvet.

"…forced himself on me!"

And his skin. It looked so icy, but she bet that it would be so warm…wait…what was that?

"W-what did you just say?" Sakura asked completely shocked out of her thoughts. Did he just say that Sasuke forced himself on Naruto?

"I said, Sasuke challenged me to a race. He said that I couldn't keep up! So I told him to make it more interesting, cause I knew I could win. Then he cheated to make me lose! Then laughed about it! He said that he won fair and square, then started to force himself on me!" Naruto said, unaware that Sakura had gone into shock.

Sasuke…forced himself…on Naruto! Sakura just couldn't understand. Sasuke…he actually…WHY?! Suddenly Naruto found himself lying on his back with a very angry Sakura pinning him down to the floor, completely ignoring the strange looks that the other customers gave them.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY SASUKE-KUN!?" Sakura yelled at the frightened blonde boy below her. Naruto shrank back as far as he could, which wasn't very far considering he was pinned to the ground.

"What do you mean? He was the one that attacked me! I never wanted him to kiss me!" Naruto shouted still scared of what the pink-haired woman would do to him.

"Sakura, let Naruto up. I need to speak with him." Sakura looked up at the voice that she knew so well.

"Sasuke." She whispered up at him. She had wanted to hurt Naruto even farther, but she just couldn't bring herself to disobey her Sasuke, so she quickly stood up, releasing Naruto.

Naruto stood up just as quickly and took a step away from Sasuke. That did not seem to make Sasuke happy as he quickly walked forward and grabbed the blonde boy by the front of the shirt. Naruto simply had a look of shock, but Sakura looked as though she was going to burst into tears at any moment.

Without any hesitation, Sasuke leaned forward and pressed his lips onto Naruto's. Everyone in the restaurant had gone completely quiet. But either Sasuke didn't notice or didn't care. He pressed himself even closer to Naruto as Naruto tried to back away only to run his back into the wall behind him. Sasuke smirked in the kiss and removed his hand from Naruto's shirt, only to wrap it around Naruto's waist.

Naruto had tried to fight back, to push Sasuke away, to back away, he even tried to bite Sasuke's tongue when it entered his mouth, but Sasuke fought back just as hard. After he felt his back hit the wall from where Sasuke had kept pushing him back. Then, just when Naruto thought that Sasuke was going to stop, he moved his hands to his waist! Those hands felt so good resting on his body like that, so lovingly. Before Naruto could stop himself, he let out a quiet moan and tentatively began to wrap his arms around Sasuke's neck.

Sasuke's smirk widened in the kiss and gently picked Naruto up. He turned to walk out of the restaurant, while carrying Naruto. When he reached the door, he broke the kiss and turned back to the restaurant before stating with a smirk, "If anyone needs us, we will be at my house. Knock first." Then proceeded to continue kissing his blonde boy in his arms.

Sakura stood for a full ten minutes staring at the spot where Sasuke and Naruto had kissed. She still had a firm hold on her nose to stop the blood from flowing.

Well, at least she got her wish. Naruto and Sasuke were finally getting along.


End file.
